Claire
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: The story of England and Americas first born daughter Claire. mentions of Mpreg. rated T just to be safe. if you dont like USxUK or the idea of Mpreg, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia because quite honestly it would be scary if I did. I did however create the children so please, if you feel you must use them then let me know ahead of time and send me a link to what you did with them. Oh, and credit me. Enjoy.

Claire

Chapter 1

After a long day at a meeting, Arthur and Alfred wanted to just go home and relax. But being parents to a four year old daughter named Claire often meant relaxing wasn't something that happened until after she's asleep. For the most part, they were almost always home with her unless of a meeting with countries or their boss, but they loved being around her.

"Man, I'm beat." Alfred said stretching in the taxi cab.

"Well look sharp, because Claire is going to probably be excited were back. We've been gone for the weekend."

Arthur sighed "I just hope that she hasn't given the nanny a hard time."

"No way, she's a good girl and loves Cindy." Alfred smiled.

Cindy was an elderly woman who absolutely adored Claire, and Claire loved her. The woman was in pretty good shape though for her age. She could walk fine on her own and would get upset at her nephew if he asked her for assistance walking (Alfred found it hilarious). She was a little plump, had curly grey hair that went up to her ears, and tended to wear a little bit too much make up and usually had the scent of old women's perfume and mint.

Arthur supposed the reason why Claire liked Cindy was because she would teach Claire how to knit and she would always play "Princess" with her. It was rather adorable to watch. Of course though, her parents would play with her to.

"Yes I suppose your right." Arthur sighed

Within two hours, they arrived at home and were ambushed by Claire. She smiled brightly just as Alfred had when he was a child. Her hair was similar to his as well only longer and wavier. In fact, she looked just like him, only in girl form and no glasses, and younger.

"Mummy, Daddy!" She smiled "Your home! I missed you so much!"

"We missed you to pumpkin!" Alfred said picking her up and carrying her in his strong arms. Arthur smiled and swiped some hair away that covered her beautiful blue eyes.

"Have you been good for Miss Cindy?" Arthur asked

"She has been a simply wonderful and splendid young lady as always." Cindy said walking out with a gentle smile. Claire smiled back at her.

"Claire, why don't you get cleaned up and we'll have dinner." Arthur said and Claire went into the upstairs bathroom. Then Arthur turned to Cindy. "Thank you so much Cindy, we greatly appreciate it. The world needs more people like you."

"Why thank you Arthur." She said "Your daughter is simply an angel; I've never had the pleasure of babysitting a better child."

"Well some people don't believe that because their ignorant." Alfred sighed taking off his bomber jacket and hanging it up "Some think that she's evil because she's the product of a homosexual couple, and it's not natural how she was born."

How Claire was born was still somewhat of a mystery to Alfred and Arthur themselves. They know it was because of a potion that Arthur had created that was originally supposed to be used against Ivan. The potion was originally supposed to be like a laxative type of drug but much worse and knowing Alfred, he would more than likely get into it thinking it was some sort of jam so he put it on a high shelf.

But his idea backfired on him. Alfred came in to Arthur's basement with a bucket full of water balloons and started throwing them all over. Then one of the water balloons hit the potion bottle and spilt it into Arthur's glass of water. While Arthur chewed him out Alfred tried to warn him about the water but he drank it anyway. Two days later they found out he was pregnant from a blood sample at the doctors. Arthur figured out that the water had done something to his potion and it somehow made a fake uterus in the person's body until the child is born, and the baby has to be delivered by a C-section. Its very popular now with homosexual couples, women who have trouble conceiving, and the occasional old couple.

"People are just ignorant." She shook her head "Your daughter is the most considerate person I know. And she is very grateful for everything as well."

"Thank you." Both of them replied in unison smiling.

Just then, someone honked the horn of a Prius. They turned around to see Cindy's granddaughter Jasmine waving to them in the driver's seat. She just turned 19 and was attending an online college. She had short and wavy dark brown hair that almost looked black but beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was porcelain and flawless, though when she was younger she had a bad case of acne. Though she was very pretty and smart, she wasn't very…coordinated.

"Well, there she is." She looked at them with a slight twinge of fear in her eyes "Wish me luck." And with that, she walked out of the house and buckled into the car.

"She can't be worse than Feliciano or Lovino can he?" Arthur asked.

As she tried to back up, she accidentally stepped on the gas a little too hard and almost hit their mailbox. And then when she tried to get out, she made a car swerve off the road and into the clearing Alfred made across the path for Claire to go out and play.

"Well, she may not be that far away from being worse than them."

x X C.L.A.I.R.E X x

At dinner, Claire had helped make a salad with Arthur while Alfred made burgers on the grill. They decided that they would cook Claire's favorite meal since they hadn't had a family dinner together since they had been gone.

"What kind of dressing do you want with your salad?" Arthur asked

"Thousand island!" She smiled, and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now go set the table dove." And with that Claire set the table, getting a little help from Alfred

"Burgers are done!" Alfred laughed

Arthur came back to the table and put salad on everyone's plate. They had an agreement that if Alfred had started eating healthier then Arthur would have a burger whenever Alfred made them. So far it worked, because at the least Alfred would have a fruit with his dinner.

"So, did you have fun with Miss Cindy?" Arthur asked

"Yup! I made a new shawl!" She said "This one is red white and blue!"

"Good choice Pumpkin!" Alfred smiled and patted her head.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly with Claire talking about her weekend with Cindy. It was nice for Arthur to know that there were some kids still around who enjoyed old fashioned things like knitting and embroidering as well as up to date with entertainment of today like movies and video games. But then, like her father, she wasn't all that hard to entertain. He could probably dangle something shiny over her and she would spend her entire day trying to catch it. That is, if Alfred hadn't gotten distracted by it and decided to take it. Thinking of this caused Arthur to laugh.

"What is it?" Alfred asked

"Oh nothing, never mind me." Arthur said getting their dirty plates and washing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. "Now it's time for bed dove."

"Aw, Mummy can't I stay up just a bit longer?" Claire whined

"Well Dove, if you don't go to bed and get a good night's rest, you'll miss out on Uncle Mattie's blueberry pancakes that you love so much." Arthur said smirking as he turned away. Claire's eyes widened.

"Uncle Mattie and Aunt Katyusha are coming over tomorrow?" She asked

"And their bringing Madison and Gwen with them." Alfred said sipping his coffee.

"I haven't seen them in forever!" She cheered "I can't wait!"

x X C.L.A.I.R.E X x

me: I hope you enjoyed this because it's been a while since I updated. But I looked through all my reviews and what not in my old stories and I thought I should go back to writing. Maybe I'll add more Naruto stories, it's just I've kinda grown out of Naruto. Amway's I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well here we are at Chapter 2. I already got an idea what is going to happen. But unfortunately, you'll have to find out what is going to happen. Please rate and comment.

Claire

Chapter 2

Three years have passed, during that time, quite a bit has changed in the jones house. For example, there are now two new members to the family. Twin boys named Alex Winston Jones and Allen Jefferson Jones. This time, the boys looked more like Arthur then Alfred. Both had beautiful emerald eyes and creamy blonde hair. Claire was also happy to have some siblings, even though they were boys.

Claire has also started to change. She's now almost years old and attending first grade. Alfred has her active in sports such as little league and soccer while Arthur helped her in her academics. All in all, she was very balanced in school and after school activities. But as she gets older, she just becomes more and more like Alfred every day, which could be a blessing or absolute hell for Arthur. She could be very persistent in helping take care of the boys, or she could pester Arthur until he had to go into his private study. What made it worse was that Alfred would encourage her further with her pestering.

After school was done, she walked outside to wait for Alfred to pick her up. She smiled brightly and pulled her hair out of the pony tail. She shifted her weight from the heels of her feet to the very tips of her toes. She was slightly more excited today because something special was going to happen tomorrow. It would be her seventh birthday tomorrow.

"Hey, Claire!" A voice yelled out to her.

She turned around to see her best friends, Dante Cornando, the son of Antonio and Lovino Cornando. His hair was identical to Antonio's as well as his eyes and attitude. However his skin tone was a blend of his parent's tones. Generally he was a very sweet boy and loved to hang around Claire, though he was a year older than her. They would always play on the playground together and take turns going down the slide.

"Hey Dante." She smiled "You know what tomorrow is right?"

"Of course." He smiled "It's your Cumpleaños."

"That's right!" She smiled. "Will you come to my party?"

"You bet." He smiled "Your parties are so much fun, and the cake tastes yummy to."

"Yeah, to bad not everyone eats it though, I mean daddy bakes it and puts pretty colors on it." She thought aloud. Then a familiar honking noise rang through the parking lot.

"Hey Pumpkin, we got to get going!" Alfred yelled out the window

"Well, my daddy's here." She smiled

"Mi Hijo, it's time to go home, your Madre has lunch ready!" Spain yelled out his window

"Yeah, mine is to." He walked away "See you tomorrow Claire!"

"Bye Dante!" She waved and then seated herself in Alfred's car.

x X C.L.A.I.R.E X x

The next morning, Claire awoke the smell of pancake. She sat up and stretched in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She may be an easily excited child, but she was defiantly not a morning person. She is just lucky that it was the weekend and she didn't have to get up earlier.

After stretching, she got out of bed and put her pink robe on and slipped into her matching fuzzy slippers. She opened the room to her bedroom and walked downstairs. When she turned the corner into the kitchen, she found her Uncles Matthew and Francis and her Aunts Katyusha and Seychelles talking to her parents. A smile crept to her lips. Francis smirked and raised his wine glass.

"I do believe that the beautiful birthday girl is awake, no?" He smiled. Everyone turned around and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday!" They cheered, immediately snapping her out being tired.

"Thank you!" She laughed and walked over to them.

"It's not every day I get to see you Claire." Seychelles hugged her carefully so she wouldn't hurt their baby Charlene "You're growing up so fast."

"Isn't she? Just like a sunflower." Katyusha smiled

"Where's Maddie and Gwen?" Claire asked looking around

"They're sleeping right now; we had a long flight, eh." Matthew said "They'll be up later."

"Oh, alright." She sighed. She really wanted to play with them now.

Alfred helped her into her chair and kissed the top of her head. Then Francis made her a plate of pancakes then started chatting with her and testing to see if she had remembered her French he taught her. Arthur watched, not overly thrilled. He wasn't exactly overly thrilled when Francis was around Claire. Just knowing how he acted around him and others like Lovino and Feliciano when they were children. But Claire loved her uncle Francis, and he seemed to have behaved himself around Claire. Maybe Arthur just didn't want Claire around him because he still wasn't too fond of Francis himself.

Francis seemed to always one up him as a parent. Arthur tended to think spoiling a child was wrong and would turn them into snobs, Francis on the other hand thought the opposite, and even spoiled his newborn daughter with things she didn't even need. And now he even started to spoil Claire with jewelry, toys, and clothes. But Arthur kept her in line and wouldn't let her back talk or get huffy with him.

"So, who is coming to ze party?" Francis asked

"Most of the countries and their kids will be here." Alfred said "Were going to have a giant pink and purple cake with all the stuff she likes on it!"

"Like Unicorns!" Claire smiled causing a slight chuckle from everyone. "And then we have a bouncy house, a big pool, pony rides, a clown and magician!"

"Sounds perfect." Matthew replied

"It sounds awfully expensive to." Ukraine looked worried

"Nah, everyone offered to do it. After all, I am the United States of America." He smiled.

x X C.L.A.I.R.E X x

At the party, all of the children were running around and having what seemed to be the time of their lives. The adults chatted amongst themselves, enjoying the party as well. Claire however, was waiting for one more person to arrive. Her best friend Dante hadn't arrived yet. She frowned and waited at the gate. She sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh, there you are Claire." Dante's voice chimed as he walked over to her. She flashed him a pouty face.

"Your late, where were you?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, my little brother Raphiel got sick so Madre and Padre had to find him a last minute baby sitter." He explained with a sheepish laugh. She looked at him a little bit annoyed for a few seconds then smiled and hugged him.

"Well as long as you're here, that's all that matters!" She laughed "Let's go ride some ponies."

"Well would you look at that." Arthur smiled as he looked at the two children. "I think we may have a future couple on our hands."

Alfred looked over and seen Dante holding Claire's hand as he led them over to the pony ride. A strange feeling had suddenly hit him. A protective feeling over Claire. He sighed and looked away. That was her best friend after all, and Dante was a good kid. There was no reason to be like that.

"Lovi, look at our hijo. He's so cute with her." Antonio smiled

"They're seven stupid, and they're just friends." Lovino sighed

x X C.L.A.I.R.E X x

After everyone left the party, Claire went inside to open her presents. Every single time she received a box with bright colored paper her eyes gleamed with excitement, something that made all the stress of party planning and having dealing with the headaches all worth it. Then she received Dante's gift.

The gift was small and wrapped up in the colors red, white and blue. She smiled and opened it up to find a brown box with her name inscribed in beautiful calligraphy at the top. It appeared to be some sort of music box. So Claire opened it up and immediately, a figure of herself and Dante popped up holding hands and running in a circle. A melody also started to play in the music box. The song was Claire's favorite, "There she goes" by the Cranberries. She smiled brightly and held it in her hands and danced around with it. Alfred wasn't as excited about the gift.

"Maybe he is trying to steal my little girl away." He said to himself.

"Oh Claire, it's beautiful." Arthur smiled "Dante must've had Germany make it, because I know Lovino wouldn't and Antonio isn't smart enough to make this."

"This is one of the best gifts ever!" She twirled around

"Well, your mommy and daddy have one last gift for you." Alfred smirked "If you want it that is." She immediately stopped and ran and sat on her father's lap.

"What is it daddy?" she asked

"Close your eyes." Claire obeyed and kept her eyes shut. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with the united kingdom flag and the American flag on pendants and her name in between the two flags. "Open." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Daddy, it's so pretty!" She hugged him "Thank you so much!"

"Anything to make you happy pumpkin." He kissed her forehead "Now off to bed."

"Do we have to go to?" Alex whined

"Yeah, were not sleepy yet." Allen replied trying to cover up a yawn.

"Alright, that's enough from the lot of you." Arthur said picking the boys up and bringing them upstairs. "I'll give you a bath in the morning Claire."

"Okay Mummy." She replied and kissed Alfred's cheek and hugged him tight "Good night Daddy. I love you." He hugged her tight.

"I love you to. Now, get upstairs before your mom gets angry and starts talking to his imaginary friends."

"They're real daddy." She laughed and ran upstairs.

Alfred smiled watching her run up the stairs. Once she was all the way up, he frowned and sighed as he leaned back in his chairs. He knew she wouldn't be like that forever, she was growing up fast, and soon enough she would have to find out that life isn't all about recess and eating cupcakes. But how Alfred wished he could keep her like that for as long as he could. He knew it didn't happen overnight, but one day she'll be grown up and wanting her freedom, wanting to get out of the house and giving her heart to another boy.

x X C.L.A.I.R.E X x

me: I think it came out alright. leave a review if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Chapter 3 is now up! Yay! This story is actually fun to write, because it has my beloved Claire in it and she's just so much fun to write about and role-play with. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

Claire

Chapter 3:

A month had gone by since Claire had her birthday, and she had already found out a sad part about growing up; losing close friends. Dante had to switch schools because the private school they had both attended was becoming ridiculously expensive. Even Claire was attending a new public school. But she made another friend, Roderich's and Vash's daughter, Isabelle Eldenstien. Though everyone had just gotten used to calling her Isa.

"I miss Dante." Claire frowned as they walked around on the playground.

"I miss Raphiel to." Isa sighed "I hope they're having fun."

"Me to." Claire looked up into the blue sky that was starting to get cloudy. It was going to rain soon.

Both girls put their umbrellas up as they started to walk back around the school and head home. The rain gently started to fall onto the streets, and though it was a bit hard to hear, both girls could make out what sounded like some sort of footsteps coming from behind them. Claire turned to Isa and they turned around to see a man walk into an alley way. They thought nothing of it so they kept on walking, not realizing the danger that was following them.

A green light prevented them from crossing the street, so they stood at the crosswalk waiting patiently for the light to turn red. The wind started to pick up and completely knocked Claire's umbrella from her hand.

"Oh no!" She yelled and ran after it with Isa.

They didn't have to run to far to catch it. A man that appeared to be in his middle thirties appeared before both girls, holding her umbrella. Claire looked up at the man nervously and uneasily. Immediately she knew there was something wrong with this man. Isabelle held tightly to Claire's hand in fear.

"You lose this?" The man asked and Claire nodded in response.

"Y-Yes sir."

"The wind has really picked up out here, hasn't it?" He chuckled.

"My Mommy told me to never talk to strangers!" Isa piped up and the man sent her a wicked smile, and Isa started to shake in fear and cold.

"My you poor little things." He said "You're shaking in your little boots, why don't you both come inside my place and warm up."

"But my daddy is-." Claire was cut off

"Oh yes, your daddy is the one who told me to get you!" He laughed "So come on, lets get inside and your daddy will-."

"Her daddy will have to show this creep some manners." An angry voice said.

All three of them turned back to see Alfred walking over to them with his fists clenched and his eyes dead set on the mysterious man. The man's eyes stood in awe and fear of Alfred, and quickly looked away as he ran for his life, But Alfred was right on his trail. He chased the man down the alley, but lost him. Glaring at the brick wall he kicked a dumpster.

"If you ever come near my daughter or any of her friend's I will make sure you never see the light of another day!" He shouted.

Turning around, he found Claire and Isa looking at him, their little eyes filled with concern and confusion. Alfred took a deep breath and walked over to them and checked them over.

"Are you hurt?" He asked gently hold Claire's shoulders "Did he touch you or say anything to you?"

"He said that you were going to pick us up at his place Mr. Jones." Isa frowned

Alfred took a deep breath and hugged them both tight. He was just glad he had gotten there when he did. Only god knows what would've happened to both of these precious girls if he hadn't shown up when he did. This was the scariest moment in his life. It was even scarier than when he was on his own after the American Revolution.

"Let's go home…" He said and he held their hands and drove them home.

X x C.L.A.I.R.E x X

"Now Hunny, could you please try and describe the man for me?" A female officer asked Claire.

"Well…he was tall, had brown hair…and blue eyes." She said trying to remember the man's face.

Arthur and Alfred watched the police officer ask Claire questions from another room, where another police officer was currently asking them questions. Arthur heard what she had said and rose to his feet and started to pace around.

"That describes almost seventy five percent of the damn population!" He fumed

"Arthur." Alfred got out of his seat and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders "You need to calm down-."

"Calm down? Calm down!" Arthur yelled "Alfred a man almost made off with our daughter and you expect me to calm down!"

"I know what happened but we can't go on yelling at each other making it worse."

"He's right." The officer said "Now if you please, sit back in your chairs."

Both of them sat back down in their chair. The officer then took out a file of papers and looked it over.

"Well we showed her pictures of some registered sex offenders and child abductors and asked her if any of the men looked familiar, but she said no." The officer sighed and rubbed his temple then looked back up to them "I know your both probably going through a lot of mixed emotions right now, and that is completely normal, but for the sake of your daughter, you both need to not fight in front of her. Now the way I see it is this shouldn't have too much of an impact on her."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked

"Well she is still very young Mr. Jones." He answered "She doesn't even realize what has occurred so the psychologist said that she more than likely will forget the event and go on to live a normal life like any other happy child, as well as the other girl."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." Arthur could now finally breathe and calm down.

"We also notified the school, and as of now children are no longer allowed to leave the school grounds without a parent or guardian who do not ride the bus home." He said "Usually after a pedophile is caught in the act they won't go back to the scene where they were caught, which it happened only about a hundred feet from the school grounds."

Claire walked out of the other room with a lollipop and a stuffed bear given to her by the female officer. Arthur scooped her up in her arms and held her close, just glad to know that his little dove was safe.

"You have a very smart young lady." She smiled and Claire smiled back at her "She's very brave to."

"She gets it from her father." Arthur looked up at Alfred with a slight smile and Alfred smiled back and tussled her hair.

"We will keep you posted if anything should happen Mr. Jones." The male officer shook his hand and Alfred shook back.

"Thank you sir."

X x C.L.A.I.R.E x X

Claire sat down on the carpet with her brothers watching Ed Edd and Eddy on Cartoon Network. The adults knew it was a dumb show, but at the same time it had amusing moments and it kept the kids entertained. Knowing that Claire should be safe now made the family rest at ease, though there was a bit of fear in the back of their minds.

"Sock Head!" Alex laughed as he copied the nickname and pointed at Allen "You're so totally like Double D bro." He chuckled and Allen just continued to watch the television. He loved his older brother but he could get annoying.

"Be nice." Arthur scolded Alex as he leaned back and rested against Alfred's shoulder "Besides I'd be damned if I were to ever let either of you three walk around with a sock on your head."

Alfred laughed and kissed Arthur who chuckled.

"Mummy, Daddy, can we have a baby sister?" Claire asked as she turned around and smiled.

Alfred and Arthur both blushed and then looked at each other.

A/N: I thought that it would be good to add a bit of a twist to the story, ha ha ha. By the way, don't worry all you Dante fans, he will return sooner than you think! Isabella will hopefully be mentioned more as well as Dante's brother Raphiel. And hopefully so will the twins. And maybe even a new member as well. Please review if you liked it! And don't forget to add it to your favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Well I finally got my first flame on this story! Actually, I'm not too mad about it. In fact I want to say thank you to this person. I now seem less of a jerk thanks to you, so thank you! But for those of you who do enjoy this story and have been reading it I also wanted to say thank you for having an open mind and for your nice comments, it totally makes my day. So thank you!

Claire

Chapter 4:

Nine years have now passed since the incident, and things have been going smoothly for Claire. She is now sixteen and a junior in high school, and loving every moment of it. She cut her hair shorter so that is was now just a bit shorter than shoulder length, and it was usually always curly towards the bottom. She was always playing sports; specifically softball was her favorite and was the captain of the schools team. Alfred couldn't have been more proud of his little girl.

It was Wednesday morning, and the day of Claire's sixth softball practice. She groaned as her alarm clock went off and she tried to shut it off without looking. Arthur heard this and walked into her room and shut it off for her.

"Claire, it's time to get up." He said nudging her.

"I'm too tired Mum." She groaned and buried her face in her pillow "Wake me up in an hour or two."

"Well if you say so." Arthur said starting to walk out with a devilish smirk on his face "I guess Dante will have to find himself a new school guide." Claire froze up for a moment than sat up wide awake.

"But, Dante is in-."

"He just moved back along with his parents." Arthur smiled and leaned against her door "He will be attending high school with you, and he requested that you be his guide around school."

Claire immediately got out of bed and dashed for the bathroom, cutting in front of Alex. He glared and started pounding on the door.

"That's not fair!" He yelled "We were here first!"

"I'm sorry guys but I really need to get ready!" She yelled back

"I'm going to pee my pants!" Allen whined as he started to do his own little potty dance.

"Don't you dare pee on our carpet Allen Jefferson Jones, use the downstairs bathroom!" Arthur scolded him as he raced down the stairs.

A groggy Alfred walked out of his room wearing blue pajamas with red and white stripes. Like his daughter he was not a morning person. And from the looks of it he woke up from all the yelling that was coming from outside their room. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to Arthur.

"What's with all the yelling?" He yawned

"Oh nothing, sorry for waking you dear." Arthur gave Alfred a quick kiss "But as long as you're up why don't you go make some breakfast for the kids."

"Alright." He replied as he walked downstairs.

As soon as Claire was finished with her shower, she dried herself off and ran into her room to figure out what she was going to wear. After a long debate with herself she decided to wear the bomber jacket that looked identical to her father's own jacket, a white T-Shirt with red heart on the front, and a pair of shorts. She didn't want to dress really girly like because she was always more of a tomboy, and Dante knew this. It was a way to show him that she hasn't changed in all these years, which she hasn't.

She put on a pair of her working boots and walked downstairs to find her father cooking breakfast.

"Hey pumpkin." He smiled as he showed her the waffles he was currently making "Want some?"

"No thanks dad, I'll grab something on the way to school." She walked over and kissed his cheek then ran out the door and to her car "Bye daddy!" and with that she drove off.

"That was really weird." Alfred scratched his head "She never misses out on Waffle Wednesday."

"She's just excited to see Dante is all, love." Arthur said

"Dante?" He asked "But didn't he, Antonio and Lovino move away a while ago?"

"Yes but they just moved back." Arthur started to set the table.

Alfred's eyes widened, he was surprised Antonio didn't call him about moving back. Maybe he was still sore about the whole Spanish-American war. Either way it would've been nice to know so he could have told Claire that Dante would be coming back. Then another thought came back into his mind. She was sixteen, he was seventeen, both of them have changed since last time. What if they did start to develop feelings for each other? What if they did end up getting in a serious relationship and one day even marry and start a family? What if he wasn't her number one anymore? The thoughts just frightened him to no end.

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

Claire sat waiting in the counselor's office, waiting for Dante to show up. She had a copy of his schedule. She couldn't take a smile off her face, just the thought of seeing him after so long made her so happy. They had a lot of catching up to do. They would email each other, but it was hard making calls to each other because of the price of calling international. So it would be nice hearing his voice again.

Isa walked into the room, carrying a stack of papers for the secretary.

"Hey, waiting for Dante?" Isa smiled

"Yes." Claire replied with a smirk "What about you, you must be excited to see Raphiel."

"S-Shut up!" Isa blushed and set the paper down, receiving a laugh from Claire.

The door opened, and Claire couldn't believe her eyes. It was Dante, but he was different. He was taller than her, his eyes were brighter and his skin became even tanner. His smile was even brighter, everything about him was just enhanced. He had become really handsome. He smiled at her and she was just stunned.

"Claire!" He smiled and hugged her. Claire snapped out of it and hugged him and laughed.

"I missed you!" She smiled

"I missed you to!" He laughed and let go.

"I'll be going now." Isa smiled and walked out.

"Well come on, I'll show you to your locker."

So Claire walked with him to his locker, where she showed him how to use it. While Dante continued to get the hang of his locker, she looked him over. She couldn't believe how much he had grown up. And what was harder to believe that she now had different feelings for him. It seemed more like a crush now, it was weird. She never really had feelings like this before.

After his locker, she decided to show him around the school but his first classes were first. The entire time they talked about how life has changed the school, and their families.

"I'm glad your back…" She smiled "I really missed you…"

"I missed you to Claire." He smiled to "I honestly felt sort of lost without you."

"Really?" A blush crept to her face

"Yeah." He replied as a blush crept onto his face. They looked away from each other as their faces became red.

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

School ended and Dante drove over with Claire to her house. Arthur spotted them in the drive way walking in.

"My, Dante has grown quite a bit since we last seen him." He said

"Well, Duh." Alfred walked over to see them. It seemed her that his fears were coming true "…he's grown a lot."

"Hey Mum, hey dad!" She walked in with Dante "You remember Dante."

"Of course I do." Arthur smiled and hugged him "Good to see you again dear."

"Nice to see you to madre!" That was his nickname for him since he used to always be at their house as a kid "And it's nice to see you as well Senor Jones."

"Yes, nice to see you to Dante." He said shaking his hand and Claire raised an eyebrow. That was weird for her dad.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Arthur asked

"Of course he is." Claire smiled "Come on Dante lets go and ride the horses." She said running back out to their ranch they had recently added to their house. Alfred could only watch in pain.

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

They had their horses walking up the hill that over looked her home. The sunset hit the was absolutely breath taking, with all the colors meshing together. They both sat together on a blanket she brought up. She leaned against him and he was leaning back, both smiling brightly.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Dante's said

"Yeah." She smiled "Dad used to take me up here all the time just to see the sunset."

"The sunset in Spain is really beautiful to." He paused for a moment "But its definitely not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"What's more beautiful than a sunset?" she chuckled

"…You are Claire." He blushed, he eyes widened and looked back at him.

"Do you…really think I'm-."

"All my life Claire...I've had a crush on you." He blushed "When I moved away, it was one of the worst days of my life because I was never able to tell you how I felt…even if we were really little…And since I turned seventeen, my parents decided it was time to move, so I immediately came back, to see you Claire-." She cut him off by giving him a quick peck on the kiss.

"Idiot, you should've told me." She smiled and hugged him. His eyes were wide but he just smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah, your right."

A/N: I thought it was cute! I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: so I hope you enjoy chapter five!

Claire

Chapter 5:

Claire walked back from the barn talking with Dante, laughing and talking with him as Alfred watched them from the window. She walked him to his car and smiled sweetly.

"I better get going." He chuckled "Good night."

"Good night." She smiled back.

Dante sat in his car and turned it on as she walked back inside. She walked about the house smiling and seeming to be day dreaming. Arthur took notice of this and smiled watching his little girl, knowing that she was in love for the first time. Alfred also took notice in this, but was worried and happy at the same time. Happy that she was so happy, but worried that Dante would do something to hurt her heart.

Alfred was no longer concerned about himself anymore, but concerned for his daughter's sake. She was not one of his states, allies, or protectorates. But, he swore the day she was born to protect her from any harm that would come her way. If this boy would hurt her, he would surely pay.

Later on that night, Alfred and Arthur sat in bed. Arthur was doing his needle work while Alfred tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. but so far no success. Arthur raised his eyebrow at him and set down his work and sighed and looked at his lover.

"Alright Alfred, what is wrong?" He asked

"What are you talking about Artie?" He asked turning to face him "I'm like, totally fine right now."

"You don't toss and turn in bed unless either A, you ate to much and have an upset stomach, B, something is bugging you, or C, you watched a scary movie." Arthur sighed laying back "And I can rule out A and C immediately since you barely ate your dinner which is another sign something is bothering you."

"How do you know?" Alfred asked curiously

"I raised you Alfred." Arthur smiled slightly "And our children and they all do the same antics as you."

"Well it's our children or specifically our eldest." Alfred sighed laying on his back

"What do you mean?" Arthur's eyes widened "Oh, I see now."

"What?"

"It's about Dante."

"Sort of I guess…"

"Not I guess." Arthur said sitting up "Alfred, you've known Dante since he was a newborn. You can trust him, Claire does. And You need to trust your daughter as well."

"…Do you think I'll still be her number one?" Alfred asked with a frown. Arthur simply smiled and lifted his chin up so that their eyes met.

"Alfred, Claire and Dante may work out, then again they might not." He said "But no matter what happens, she will always have her father there for her no matter what. And she will love you just the same."

Alfred smiled and gently kissed the love of his life, who was just as happy to kiss him back. After breaking the kiss, they both pressed their foreheads together, smiling.

"Where would I be without you?" Alfred smiled

"Either in France, Finland or Sweden." Arthur thought

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

A few weeks had gone by since Claire and Dante had hooked up. They were now dating and everything seemed to be going well. Even Alfred had started to get used to the idea of Claire dating, which was also a very good thing. Tonight, They were planning on going to the movies and a nice dinner by the river. But this time, it wasn't a double date with their other friends. This time, it was just the two of them.

Dante was brought into the house by Alfred, who lead him into the living room.

"Claire will be down in just a minute." He said "Have a seat." Dante took a seat and looked himself over to make sure he looked presentable.

He wore a nice brown jacket over a white shirt, black tie, and a tan pair of dress shorts. His shoes were brown and polished fine. He took a deep breath as he made sure that the red carnations he had brought for her weren't beginning to wilt. It was obvious he was really nervous and wanted to impress her, which Alfred really appreciated.

"You know, Claire really does like you." Alfred said

"You think so Mr. Jones?" He asked with a nervous smile

"I know so." Alfred nodded "Do you like my daughter Dante?"

"More than any in the entire world Mr.-."

"Just call me Alfred, Dante."

"Alfred, yes, I really do care for her. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"You know Dante, I do like you, I think you're a good kid." Alfred sat up straight "I'm trusting you to take good care of her, and if anything should happen to her-."

"Alfred." Dante's eyes were now serious as he looked Alfred straight in the eyes "I wouldn't let anything ever hurt your daughter. I promise to protect her with my life and my very soul, she means so much to me sir."

Alfred admired his choice of words. They reminded him of the same words he had vowed to her when she was first born. He rose out of his chair and patted Dante on the shoulder with his usual smile on his face.

"Good answer." He smiled "I appreciate what you just said, and I want you to know that I trust you completely."

Just then, Claire appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair was curled as well as wavy. She wore a red dress that went down to her knees, and had a sweetheart neckline, and a little black jacket to go over it. For jewelry, she had on her necklace Alfred had given her for a birthday present, and silver hoops with a silver heart around it that Isa had loaned her.

Dante met her at the bottom of the stairs and offered her his hand, which she generously accepted.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you outside." She said as he walked out the door and she turned to Alfred.

"You okay?" Alfred asked

"I heard what you said." She smiled "Dad I'm really happy you decided to give him a chance."

"Me to Pumpkin." He said hugging her.

"Well, I better get going." She said walking out "I'll see you later."

And with that she was out the door. Alfred smiled, actually very happy that she was in a relationship and to see her so happy. Arthur joined him, also just as happy. He kissed and hugged Alfred.

"You did good love." Arthur smiled "You did good."

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

After the dinner and the movie, it started to rain. Claire smiled and dragged him out into the rain. She forced him to dance in the rain, but he didn't show any signs of protesting against it. The young couple laughed and smiled with every move that they made. The world just seemed to fall into the background as they focused on one another. Nothing else mattered other than just being happy. Everything was simply perfect, down to the last detail.

Dante pulled her in closer, and their moves then started to slow as they started to slow dance. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked, it was like nature was playing a love song just for them. They couldn't escape each other's eyes. It was in that moment, both of them realized there was no other person that could ever take the other's place. They were made for each other, and it seemed so obvious.

"Claire…" Dante whispered

"Yes?" She whispered back

"I…" Dante looked up and seen someone running towards them holding something large "Look out!" He said and pushed her out of the way.

Claire caught her balance and seen a man run past them, but stopped once he seen he missed them. He turned back to Claire with a wicked grin and started to walk towards her.

"Remember me?" He asked her

"Who are you?" She asked

"You don't remember?" He laughed as he walked into the light. She could make out his features and her eyes widened.

"You're the man who tried to abduct me as a kid!" She took a step back

"Bingo we have a winner!" He laughed and ran after her.

Dante quickly stepped in and pushed the man into a brick wall in the alley. Claire's eyes widened and she ran into the alley to assist Dante in any way possible. When she got in there, she found Dante had managed to get the object out of his hands, which was a large wooden bat. She quickly grabbed it and ran after him.

A/N: going to cut it off there! Cliffhanger! Please comment if you liked it! And if you don't like it than don't waste others times by writing something mean!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Chapter six! I hope you enjoy it! If not too bad! I'm going to finish this story no matter what people have to say!

Claire

Chapter 6:

Arthur was sitting with the boys and Alfred in the living room, watching the lion king on the flat screen. Since it was a weekend, they could stay up later than they were supposed to. So usually they would pop in a movie or have friends over or all of the above. Arthur looked up at the clock and noticed it was unusually late, and Claire wasn't home.

"Alfred, it's late." Arthur frowned

"Yes it is." He said clenching his fists "He better not have crossed me."

As if the telephone was psychic, their home phone started to ring. The caller I.D said it was from Claire. Arthur quickly ran over to the phone and answer it.

"Claire dove, are you okay?" Arthur asked with a bit of panic

"_Yes Mum I'm safe I don't have a scratch on me."_ Her voice was a shaken _"But something happened…" _

"What happened?" Arthur was trying not to have a panic attack

"_That man from long ago…came after me and Dante protected me but he's hurt and we're at the hospital right now!"_ She broke into tears over the phone

"W-We'll be right over, stay there and don't move." Arthur hung up the phone "Boys, don't leave the house, Alfred we need to go now."

"Why what happened?" Alfred asked

"I'll explain it on the way."

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

The doctor quickly lead Alfred and Arthur to the room where Claire and Dante were. They were accompanied by Antonio and Lovino as well. Lovino was lecturing him about acting like a hero, while it was quite obvious Antonio was very proud of his son for defending Claire. As soon as she seen her parents she ran to them and hugged them.

"Oh thank god your safe." Arthur said holding onto her tight

"He saved me mum." She sobbed

"What happened?" Alfred asked

"Dante and I had just left after dinner and we were walking back to the car when he came out of the blue." She wiped her eyes "Dante was able to get him away from me and made him drop a baseball bat he was carrying so I grabbed it. I followed them further into the alley and he smashed his arm and tried to come after me…so I took the bat and knocked the man out and called the police."

"You have quite the hija there Alfred." Antonio smiled slightly "That took some guts."

"…I'm sorry sir." Dante's looked down at his broken arm and frowned "I…I didn't keep my promise…"

"Don't say that." Alfred walked over to him "You didn't think twice about going after him, and doing anything to protect her…that's one of the most bravest things I've ever seen."

This received a smile from Dante, who then looked to Claire. Her face was covered with guilt. Everyone then decided to clear the room to give them some privacy.

"What's wrong mi corazón?" He asked. She walked over to his side and held his hand.

"I'm so sorry about everything." She frowned "I never meant for your arm to get hurt…I feel guilty."

"Don't blame yourself."

"But if it weren't for me you-."

"If it weren't for you everything would be pointless." He smiled "Things happen, but I'm glad it did. This is a reminder to me, to never let anything happen to you and to make sure I'm better well prepared next time anyone tries to hurt you."

"You would do that…" She hardly noticed her mother peeking into the room "For me?"

Arthur was quiet as a door mouse as he silently watched them. He didn't mean to be sneaky around them, so he decided to head out from the room. But he froze once he heard what Dante had said next to her.

"Of course I would." He smiled "It's because I'm in love with you Claire…your mi Corazón."

"What does that mean?" She asked

He sat up and smiled at her. He moved in closer and her face turned crimson.

"It means my heart, and like my heart…I couldn't live without you…my one…my only…my Claire."

He kissed her gently, and she kissed him back and sat beside them. Arthur smiled and walked back out of the room, chuckling. That was one of the sweetest things he ever heard towards his daughter. If he ever had a doubt about Dante before dating his daughter, they were all gone.

"He's a good boy." Arthur said sitting beside Alfred "I'm so grateful for what he did tonight."

"Me to." Alfred sighed "I don't know how I could ever repay him."

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

So summer vacation rolled around and everyone was taking it easy, especially since Claire had just graduated and was planning on attending college not too far from home with Dante. Claire spent most of her time out playing softball with her group of friends or hanging out with Dante or both. Dante loved her friends, and her friends loved Dante. He would usually stand by and watch and would bring churros for them to eat after practice was over with.

After their usual Friday practice, Dante drove her out to the park where they sat and ate ice cream while watching people go by.

"Soon we'll be in college." Dante said after taking a lick of his strawberry ice cream

"Yeah." She said finishing off her ice cream cone "What is it your majoring in again?"

"In culinary arts." He said "I love to cook and I'd love to own my own restaurant one day."

"I'd help you with that." She smiled "I think I'm going to major in history and become a historian, I love my parent's history, and it's so interesting. But I'll also help you out with the restaurant."

"Glad to know." He chuckled.

A man and a woman walked passed them pushing a baby carriage while a little boy held on to his father's hand. The boy smiled brightly looking up at his dad, and the father looked down at his son with pride. And the way the mother looked at all of them was indescribable. They seemed like a perfect family, and nothing could ever come between them. Claire admired this, and watched them as they walked away slowly.

"…What about kids?" She asked

"What about them?" He asked

"Would you…" she looked up at him "Would you ever want to have children?"

"Of course." He smiled brightly "But only if you ever wanted children."

"I do." She said and she looked back at the family that was just slightly visible "How many kids would you want?"

"Well, you come from a rather large family." Dante said finishing his ice cream "I'm guessing you wouldn't want to have too many kids."

Claire now had four siblings. Niki was a sweet little girl who claimed to have an imaginary unicorn friend who she named Uni, and Austin received his name after being born on their trip to Austin.

"Yes, your right." She nodded "I guess that I'd want two or three children at the most."

"That sounds like a good number to me." Dante smiled "I would like a hijo and a hija."

"A boy and girl huh?" She thought "I like that to."

A/N: sorry it's so short I promise the next one will be longer! It just got late and I spent too much of the day playing pokemon. Anyways, thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: So, I haven't really been updating this story lately only because of the fact I don't really know what more I can add onto it. Well, I decided that this might be an interesting chapter and something you may enjoy! So please, enjoy and review! Reviews make me very happy! Thank you very much.

Claire

Chapter 7:

Christmas for the Jones family always seemed like an eventful night, but none so much as this Christmas.

Just finishing up her last semester of College, Claire was getting to graduate and planned had accepted a job offering at a nearby museum. Dante was also just wrapping up college and looking for areas to open up his restaurant. It was a slightly stressful process for both of them, including getting out of their shabby apartment and finding a house they could call home. But tonight, they could just cast those problems aside. After all, it was Christmas Eve.

"Alright, so how do I look?" Claire asked walking out in a red sweater with a black belt that wrapped around her stomach and black pants with matching leather boots "The mirror didn't show much."

"You look amazing." Dante smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Psh, yeah right." She sighed looking in the long mirror in their bedroom and slightly frowning "I don't get it, I haven't been eating any differently or cut down on exorcising, but I'm gaining weight!"

"Oh Claire." Dante walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her "You look beautiful, and I haven't even noticed any weight gain."

"Well I have." She said "And it's not that I'm acting like some teenager obsessing over looks…it's just weird. It's never happened to me before."

Dante didn't say anything, but he had noticed some things about Claire had seemed a bit off. She had been very moody lately, and often very sick. He was so certain that it could've been that Claire was pregnant, but she had taken a test and it came out negative. What was causing this was a mystery to both of them

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

"Alright, now make sure that the lights are bright enough to make people stare in awe, but not enough so that everyone is blinded this year." Alfred instructed the workers who were setting up the Christmas decorations in the ball room of one of America's largest hotels "That will be the cakes job this year."

Alfred was excited about this Christmas for some unusual reason. He had always been excited for this holiday, but right now he just seemed so much more excited. Perhaps it was because he was going to see his eldest daughter Claire, who he hadn't seen for a few weeks due to the tests she has had to undergo at her college.

"Everything is looking great." Arthur smiled walking into the ball room "The tree's seem even larger than the year before."

"Of course, the bigger the better." Alfred smirked "Have you heard from Claire yet?"

"She'll be here as soon as she can love." Arthur gave Alfred a quick kiss on the cheek "Don't worry."

About an hour had passed, and nearly all of the guests had arrived. Practically every nation was there, even Russia was invited this year! It also became obvious that Alfred and Arthur were not the only ones excited to see Claire. Lovino kept asking when she was arriving along with Dante.

Ever since the two had started dating, Lovino had come to think of Claire as another daughter and absolutely loved her. One subject though that he always brought up with those two was marriage. The Italian would always say to his son "Why is there no ring on her finger yet?" and "What are you waiting for, marry her!". A few years earlier, Alfred would've been sickened even hearing about marriage between the two, but it has now become a reality that it would happen soon. In fact, Dante had asked for permission to marry Claire but he didn't mention when he planned to propose.

Finally, both Claire and Dante arrived at the party. Alfred smiled widely and walked over and greeted his daughter with a tight hug.

"I've missed you pumpkin." He smiled

"I've missed you too daddy." Claire smiled "But I'm almost done with school and I'll be able to see you all more often- ah!"

Claire tightly held her stomach and hunched forward slightly. Panicked, Alfred gently put his arms around his daughter and made sure she was alright.

"I'm alright." She smiled standing up normally "It's just cramps, I'm sure they'll fade away."

With that, Claire and Dante walked off together to look for Arthur.

However, Alfred was not convinced that Claire was fine. He had raised her since the moment she was brought into the world and knew that was not how Claire normally reacted to a cramp of any sort. The rest of the night, the American watched over his daughter like a hawk.

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

The night continued on and everyone seemed to be having a good time, except for one person.

After a while, Claire's cramps only worsened until she could no longer bear to stand up. But even sitting down had caused Claire to feel uncomfortable, and no amount of medication seemed to help the pain.

Arthur was sitting beside Claire, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and try to become comfortable. He rubbed her shoulder and tried to calm her down using a soft voice to sooth her.

"It hurts so bad." Tears spilled from Claire's eyes as she shifted once again, wincing from sharp pains she was feeling.

"Alright, I can't bear to see you in this much pain." Dante said picking Claire up into his arms and carrying her bridal style "I'm taking her to the hospital."

"I'm going to go to." Arthur rose from his chair.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked walking over with a curious and worried Lovino and Antonio.

"Claire is in a lot of pain and we're taking her to the hospital." Arthur said grabbing his coat and following Dante out the door.

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

Whimpers and moans of pains could be heard in the hospital hallways as Claire was whisked into the Emergency room of the nearest hospital nearby. Once she was placed on one of the hospital beds, she tried to curl up into a ball but Arthur as well as one of the doctors had to hold her still.

"Where are you feeling the pain?" The main doctor asked her trying to help keep her calm.

"My lower abdomen." Tears now streamed down Claire's face "Oh god please doctor make it stop."

"I can try to help but you must remain calm." The doctor patted her hand "Now I have to ask a few questions, are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not." Arthur wiped away some sweat off her forehead.

"Alright well, I'm going to have some blood work done to see if we can find something, please try to hang on just a little bit longer."

Claire had hardly even noticed when the doctor had started to draw blood from her, she couldn't think straight with all the pain she was feeling. Arthur hated seeing his daughter in so much pain. He could only hope and pray that this was nothing serious.

In the lobby, everyone was waiting to hear the news on what was wrong with Claire. Dante paced around the room back and forth while Romano started to bite his nails, a bad habit he had when he was extremely anxious. Alfred though looked deathly close to tears. Never before had he ever seen his daughter in so much pain, and just seeing her in that much pain caused him to feel a great deal of pain. Though Arthur would have told him to think positively, he couldn't think of anything positive for this.

Out of the blue, a loud scream was heard that could be identified as Claire's voice. Alfred immediately rose to his feet and was about to march in there and try his best to help her. But something stopped him, and that was Arthur, who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Well, what's going on?" Alfred asked grabbing Arthur's shoulders.

"She's…" Arthur looked up at his lover "She's…in labor…"

The room fell silent as Arthur quickly rushed back into the room with Claire alongside Dante, who had many different emotions appear on his face.

"What the hell?" Romano rose from his seat and looked pissed "I told that boy not to pull this shit until he was married!"

"Lovi calm down-."

"No I will not calm down you tomato bastard!" Lovino hollered "I kept warning that boy to prevent shit like this happening and he completely blows it aside! Alfred, what the hell do you have to say about this!?"

Alfred honestly didn't know what to say. He was going to be a grandfather soon that was all he could say. He was excited yes, but he was also nervous. What if Claire was injured after giving birth? What if the baby was under developed? What if he lost both of them tonight? Those questions raced like the fastest horse in the Kentucky Derby.

But there was one thing he was not worried about. Claire and Dante were a young couple, but he believed that they were old enough to the point where they could raise a child together. After all, they only a short amount of time before they graduated from college and already had promising future careers ahead of them.

"Honestly Lovino…" Alfred began "…All I'm concerned about right now is my daughter and the baby…"

Several more hours passed before any news was heard from anyone about any status updates. But finally, Arthur came out with tear stained cheeks and hugged Alfred tightly.

"W-what's wrong?" Alfred's voice shook.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Arthur wiped away a few remaining tears "They're both doing fine, the baby was carried full term and is very healthy…would you all want to see him?"

"H-him?" A smile crept to Alfred's face.

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

"He's so cute." Dante smiled looking down into the small bundle in his lover's arms.

"Yes he is." She smiled.

The baby boy was born on December 25, Christmas day. Though unexpected, he was by far one of the best surprise gifts either of the two received. It was hard for them to wrap their heads around the idea that he went undetected by pregnancy tests, but looking back she did notice some signs of pregnancy. Claire had noticed weight gain and having been moody, but the tests had always shown up negative. The doctor explained to both of them that pregnancy tests can be misleading and it was best to have a blood test done to check for pregnancy.

"You know, he looks just like you." Dante smiled

"You think so?" Claire asked with a smile.

A loud gust of wind passed by outside, causing the boy to stir from his little trance. He started to cry, but Claire quickly got him to stop crying once she started humming a tune Arthur used to sing to her as a child.

"Don't worry mi Hijo, Jack Frost won't be nipping at your nose." Dante smiled holding out a finger which the baby greedily took ahold of with his small hands.

"You know…I like that name." Claire looked up at Dante "Jack…"

"It's a great name." Arthur said walking into the room and taking a seat next beside Claire.

Alfred walked into the room along with Lovino and Antonio. The American could hardly believe his eyes. There was his newborn grandchild, being held in his daughters arms. It was a powerful sight to behold. Powerful enough to bring tears to the super powered nations eyes.

"Daddy?" Claire caught Alfred's attention "Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course." Alfred wiped away his tears and smiled.

Sitting beside Arthur, Alfred was given little baby Jack to hold. Though the baby had the face of Claire, he had the hair and eyes of Dante. He must have been completely tired because he hardly opened his eyes, only a few brief moments. In his grandfather's eyes, he was perfect.

Once everyone had their chance to hold Jack, the nurse came in to bring him back out into the nursery to give Claire a chance to rest and to bring everyone out of the room.

"Come lay with me, please." Claire said to Dante.

"Of course." Dante smiled and gently placed himself on the bed beside Claire, who then proceeded to wrap her arms around her lover.

"It's going to be a long next few months." Dante said running his hands through Claire's golden locks of hair "Taking care of a baby and coping with work."

"Yes, but we can handle it." Claire smiled "It'll be tough, but as long as we're together, we can do this."

"And I want us to stay together forever." Dante kissed the top of her forehead "Claire…you mean everything to me…and now, I have two reasons to live for. For you and my son. I can never repay you for the amazing things you have done for me…so, will you marry me?"

"Idiot." Claire scoffed "As if you needed to ask…yes, of course I will."

And that's the end of chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it! And I also hope you have a wonderful holiday!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: hello everyone and welcome to chapter number eight! I'm so happy that you have stuck around for this long! It really means a lot! And also, I would like to take this time to say thank you for all the nice reviews I have received so far. Sometimes it can be hard to write fan fiction and you really start to wonder if you are really any good. However, regardless of how I may see myself as a writer I'm glad to know there are people who enjoy my writing. I'd like to make it a career someday…well, side career. I want to become a voice actor/tour guide…yeah, we'll see how that goes. Anyways, thank you guys! I love you all!

Chapter 8:

There is not a single woman in this world who can not say when they were little they didn't imagine what they would look like on their wedding day. Sure, for some it may have only happened once. But for the rest, the thought has crossed a girls mind many times. And now Claire Jones would find out exactly what she would look like on her wedding day.

Today, Claire, her parents, Lovino and a few friends would be attending Claire's appointment at Kleinfeld to find her wedding dress while Dante stayed home and watched over Jack. Everyone had mixed thoughts and opinions about what they wanted to see Claire in. Arthur wanted to see his daughter in a traditional ball gown, Lovino wanted to see her in a mermaid styled dress, Isa had begged her to try on an A-Line dress, Darby; the daughter of Berwald and Tino wanted her to wear something with lace, and Anya; the daughter of Ivan and Yao wanted to see her wear something with a lot of silk.

Claire had done a lot of research on styles of wedding dresses, and she was lost. She had been playing sports most of her life, so she never really dressed up for anything more than a school dance or party her parents or Dante's parents held.

All she knew was that she wanted a dress that she could walk in, dance in, and make everyone stop and stare in awe when they looked at her. So, though everyone was picky with what they wanted to see her wear it was actually helping her. Though Claire was surprised that her father wasn't helping her with ideas or limits. He used to make sure that Claire would never wear anything too revealing when she went out wearing dresses, but this time he didn't say anything other than "It's your day, so it's your pick".

Arriving at Kleinfeld, the entourage was guided into the lobby where their consultant greeted them with a smile and started to ask questions.

"Alright, so what we you looking for exactly?" The consultant asked

"Well, I'm not sure." Claire laughed sheepishly "I'm not a big dress person, but everyone has an idea what they want to see me in. so, basically we want to try on a ball gown, a mermaid, an A-line dress, and anything with lace or silk."

The consultant's eyes seemed to widen. This would definitely be a challenge for both her and Claire. So, the two went to the back room while everyone else sat on couch behind the large mirrors.

"That poor woman looked like she had seen a ghost." Darby laughed

"Well can you blame her?" Anya said adjusting her fur hat and braiding her long dark burnet hair "She had much to look at, da?"

"Yes she did." Isabelle rubbed a crease out of her light blue dress and crossed her legs "Claire doesn't have a clue as to what she wants so it is now up to the consultant to try and help her find this dress. I hope she will have a better clue once it comes to picking out bridesmaid dresses."

After only about fifteen minutes, Claire came walking out in a large ball gown with many ruffles covering the dress, and a strap made to look like bunches of flowers combining to make a strap. The face that Claire made could only be described as "too heavy".

"I think it looks beautiful." Arthur walked over and examined the dress up closer "But…it's definitely not the one."

"I could have told you that." Claire chuckled

"It's all wrong." Lovino now got up and walked over to her "It doesn't do anything for her beautiful figure, a mermaid styled dress would suit her perfectly."

So this time, Claire was brought back into the dressing room to try on a mermaid style dress Lovino had picked out. The dress was pure white and made of silk and hugged her body tighter than her mother watching the Titanic. It had exposed her back and had a v-neck line and exposed a little too much cleavage than she was comfortable with. Lovino seemed impressed with himself.

"Now see, much better." Lovino said "Though I cant really say I like the buttons."

"It's defiantly better than the first." Anya pointed out

"Yes, but I don't feel very comfortable in it." Claire confessed with a sigh "It shows too much cleavage and dips too low in the back."

"I think an A-Line would be a good choice now." Isa said getting up and looking at dressed.

The dress that Isabella had picked out was an A-Line dress that had a almost looked like a ball gown, but it was smaller and had lace sleeves. Claire looked in the mirror and closely examined herself. She liked the dress, but she didn't look like herself in it. She looked much to sophisticated and prudish. She sighed quietly to herself and started to ask herself if she was every going to find the right dress.

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

Claire had now tried on over fifteen dresses on and was losing faith for every dress she had took off. So far, she had like many of the dresses, but loved none of them. Alfred could sense her despair and decided to take things into his own hands.

Browsing around the store, a manager had allowed him to look around at the different dresses the store had to offer. At first, Alfred wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. But that was before he seen the dress that he knew Claire would fall in love with.

It was an empire dress that had a sweetheart neckline. The top layer of the dress was covered in thin lace and underneath it, silk. Small little rhinestones covered the top of the dress, and also on the sky blue sash that covered the waist. Yes, this was the dress for his daughter. He just knew it. So, without a moment of hesitation, Alfred left the room with the dress and knocked on the dressing room door.

"Yes?" A tired consultant answered the door.

"Here, I know she's going to love this." Alfred smiled handing the dress over.

The consultant was too tired and exhausted to say no, so she grabbed the dress and Alfred walked back out into the waiting room and sat by Arthur. His lover looked at him with curiosity.

"Where were you?" Arthur asked

"Oh, you'll see." Alfred smirked

Not even ten minutes went by before Claire walked out with a large smile on her face. The dress had fit her perfectly, almost like it was meant for her. Looking into the mirror, Claire couldn't help but do a little turn and admire the dress.

"It's beautiful." Arthur's eyes widened

"…Alright, this one surpasses the Mermaid dress by a long shot." Lovino sighed

"Oh look how nice the lace is on the dress!" Darby clasped her hands together

"I know, the I can see the silk to, da?" Anya smiled

"I can't believe I'm not the one who found it for you." Isa chuckled

Claire turned around to face everyone and to see their facial reactions to the dress. But the one that had tugged at her heartstring was Arthur's. She could see him trying to hide his face, trying to hide the tears from her. But there was no fooling Claire.

"Mom…are you alright?" She asked

Arthur turned around, his face now stained from tear marks that were now falling down his cheek. He rose from his seat and walked over to his daughter.

"It's just so hard to believe you have grown so fast." Arthur sobbed "I'm so proud of you…and everything you have accomplished…it's just hard for me to accept that you are a beautiful grown woman."

For the first time in a while, tears were now falling down Claire's face. She quickly embraced Arthur, who was careful not to get any tears on the dress. Strong hands then wrapped around both of them, which belonged to Alfred who just chuckled.

"Oh you two, come on now." Alfred smiled "Claire…you look amazing pumpkin…Dante is a very lucky man to have you."


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Alright, here is chapter 9! Before you start though, I was considering doing a drabble with the USUK family I have started here. Now, Claire is the main character in this story, but for the drabble, if you have a specific request, please write on here your request. Because after this chapter, I am not sure what to do with the story so that's why I'd like to start a drabble. So if you have a request for the drabble, please send your request on here and I'll try to type it as fast as I can (keep it at least PG-16). Thank you very much!

Chapter 9:

And so came the day that everyone had been looking forward to. The day of the wedding of Dante and Claire.

It was their idea to have the wedding on the beaches of Hawaii, where they would exchange their vows on the beach. Since Hawaii herself worked for the country of America, she gladly agreed to host the big wedding where all the nations would show up in approximately in an hour.

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

Claire peeked out of her dressing room to see who was arriving at the wedding. She felt anxious, scared, excited, happy, and like she was going to vomit all at the same time. She had to keep her mind off of these emotions so checking to see who was arriving seemed to be the greatest way to calm down rather to listen to her bridesmaids chattering on about things that weren't set up yet for the wedding.

Sensing her emotions, Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Never mind them, Dove." Arthur smiled and led her over to the vanity so he could finish doing a last few minute touches on her hair that was pulled up into messy bun "You look stunning my dear."

"Thanks mom." Claire couldn't help but smile.

Tapping her hands impatiently on the vanity caught Arthur's attention, and he couldn't help but remember their wedding day. Of course, their outdoor wedding in the garden had to be canceled because of the rain and had to be held inside. But he could remember just how she was feeling, and he thought of something that may possibly make her feel better.

"I have something for you." Arthur pulled something from out of his pocket.

What Arthur had pulled out of his pocket had stunned Claire. It was a necklace with a single pearl on it. But on the pearl, there were sapphires embedded within it. All together, the blue stones had made a pattern that had looked like a blue rose. Placing it in Claire's hand, Arthur smiled.

"This is beautiful." Claire said

"It was your grandmothers most valuable possession." Arthur explained "She forged that all by herself. She gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to you."

"…You never did tell me the story about Grandma." Claire looked up at Arthur "…What was she like?"

"You Grandmother, eh?" Arthur chuckled slightly "Well…your grandmother Britannia she was a drunkard, like your uncle Scotland. In fact, she was more like a female version of him. Most of the days she just slept, drank until she passed out, go off to war with the Nordics and Rome…and continued to drink."

"Is there…anything good?" Claire asked hopefully

"Of course." Arthur sadly smiled "She had many faults…but she would always take care of me and your uncles. Not to mention she had kept the peace in the house…I'm sure she would have loved to have seen you today…and I'm sure somewhere she is watching while drinking to her hearts content."

Claire laughed slightly as Arthur put the necklace around Claire's neck. She smiled contently looking in the mirror and seeing how she looked as a bride. Never before had she felt so beautiful, unless Dante was constantly whispering to her how beautiful she was.

Silence rang through the dressing room as they heard the harps and violins start playing music. Alfred walked into the room smiling at Claire, who in returned smiled down at her. Offering her a hand, Claire took it and rose to her feet and received a kiss on the forehead by her father.

"You look beautiful Pumpkin." He smiled "Are you about ready?"

"Yes Daddy."

X x C. L. A. I. R. E x X

Dante stood anxiously on the beach, feeling like he was running with twenty times more bulls than last years run of the bulls with his father. He took a deep breath and tried to adjust his bow tie, but was scolded by his best man Lamar; the son of France and Seychelles.

"Non, do not mess with the tie!" Lamar scolded "Se détendre."*

"Alright, Alright." Dante sighed "I'm just nervous is all…"

"What do you have to be nervous about mon ami?"* He smirked "She loves you, no?"

"Yes…I guess you are right amigo." Dante smiled.

The music then changed from a calm and soothing song to the bridal march. The flower girl walked down the beach throwing petals of white orchids to match the Hawaiian theme. Antonio had carried the ring bearer, which was little Jack dressed up in a little baby tuxedo Lovino had custom made for him.

Everyone stood up and looked in awe as Claire was now being escorted down the beach with her arm linked with her father.

Both Claire and Dante's eyes had met, and Claire received the reaction she had wanted from him. He was stunned to see how beautiful she had looked. Well, to him she had always looked beautiful. But this was a special kind of beauty he had never seen in her before. Now words could come close to describe it. Lamar smirked and patted his friend on the shoulder and then backed up as Dante met both Claire and Alfred.

Alfred unhooked arms with Claire, and in return, she hugged him tightly.

"I love you Daddy." She said

Fighting back tears, Alfred smiled and hugged her tightly back. Once the hug was broken, Alfred kissed his daughters cheek and handed her hand to Dante.

"Take good care of my little girl." Alfred said

"I will sir." Dante smiled and turned along with Claire

Taking a seat by Arthur, Alfred took a shaky breath. He had tried to convince himself that giving his daughter over to Dante would be easier than most men made of it. But it was the hardest thing he has ever done.

Sensing overwhelming emotions coming from Alfred, Arthur took his hand and grasped it tightly. He too was fighting back tears. Where had the time gone? He could still remember younger Claire running into their bed at night crying about seeing monsters and consoling her along with Alfred who became terrified by her claims. Where had that little girl run off to? When did that little girl find this beautiful young woman she was destined to be?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the matrimony of Dante Fernandez Carriedo and Claire Elizabeth Jones-." The Justice of the Peace smiled

"Dude, you gave your kid your middle name?" Prussia nudged the Spaniard and whispered in his ear.

"Yes." Antonio smiled "I thought it would fit him well and he would turn out like me if we did!"

"And unfortunately, he's right." Lovino sighed "I've had two live with two idiotas for too long…now he's found a woman so I won't have to put up with it."

"Now, the bride and groom have prepared written vows for one another." The Justice of the Peace had explained "So, I will have Dante read off his vows for his bride."

Dante smiled softly and grasped onto Claire's hands and looked her in the eyes as the Justice of the peace held the microphone up so everyone could hear.

"Claire, you are my everything." Dante smiled "Without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Ever since I met you, I have loved you. Moving away from you was the hardest thing I have ever endured…because I was so far away from you. But now, here we are. I would have said that marriage would bond us together for life, but no, that is not it. Our beautiful son over there is truly the sign that we are forever bonded. Though unexpected, both of us loved him from the very moment we had laid eyes on him. Jack is truly the sign of what our love is capable of…and now, I have a beautiful family. And I want to thank you for blessing me with your love and giving us our beautiful son."

Tears weld up in Claire's eyes, and Dante carefully wiped them away with his thumb; trying his hardest not to smudge her makeup. Others in the audience such as Arthur and Lovino were now in tears as well as the bridesmaids.

"Now Claire will recite her vows."

"Dante, you are my sky and I am your earth." Claire smiled "Our love is like the sun, it unites us and makes us a family. I always knew our friendship was different, even from an early age. I used to question what it was…but I soon found out once you came back to me…that it was unconditional love. You had always made my days happy, full of love, life, and hope. And now, we have Jack. When he was born, I at first questioned myself as to whether or not I would make a good mother…but it was you who had filled me with confidence about being a mother. And now, I have the same confidence about being your wife…I will always be faithful, be there to care for you when you are sick, to comfort you when you're sad, to make sure you never feel alone…just as I know you will do for me…I love you so much Dante."

Now, the rings were to be presented to the bride and groom. Antonio stood up from his chair holding Jack, who was half awake-half asleep and hardly paid attention to the pillow holding the rings. But luckily, the rings made it in once piece as both Claire and Dante exchanged rings with one another.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Carriedo." The Justice of the Peace announced "You may now kiss the bride."

Claire jumped into Dante's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dante wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered looking at the newlywed couple. As Dante scooped Claire into his arms and started to walk up the beach, Antonio met him and placed Jack into Claire's arms just as rehearsed.

Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur who now had tears running down his face. Chuckling, he handed the small brit his handkerchief and watched the family make their way up the beach.

Though she had grown up faster than Alfred wanted her to, he knew that now matter how old, tall, or mature she grew…Claire would always be the same little girl who had filled his life with happiness from the moment she was born, the same girl who would greet him with a big hug after a long day at a meeting with his boss or other countries, and the same little girl he had loved longer than anyone else…besides Arthur.

Me: well, I guess this is the end…or is it? Look for the next chapter to be about a drabble I am going to start! Thank you for reading and thank you for all the support! I love you guys!

Se détendre - sit back; relax

mon ami - my friend


	10. Thank You!

Me: hello there everyone! I am so thrilled that you have finished my story, it really warms my heart to know that people have read this story up to this point. However, all stories come to an end…or do they?

You see, I am planning on starting a drabble fan fiction about the USUK family, and possibly even Spamano family.

So, if you read this story and would have liked to have seen something happen *example: Claire's first words* or whatever, leave a comment with your request and I will try to write your request as fast as possible.

I'd also like to mention that in case your wondering, no, sending a request for the drabble does not mean you have to do something for me in return. If you would like to though, by all means PM me. I'd be very interested to hear what you had in mind.

The only thing I request is that you keep it at least PG-16.

Also, you can make requests concerning characters that were hardly mentioned in this story such as Alex, Allen, and Austin.

Now, Austin was not mentioned in this story and I wish I would have mentioned him. He is the youngest and the last born of the Jones Family. He received his name because he was born in Austin Texas on a family vacation. He's Just like Arthur, only much more mischievous and often getting himself into trouble at school. He has Arthur's hair color, eyebrows, and skin tone while his eyes look more like Alfred's.

So yes, if you would please write a request in a review I would be very happy. Thank you once again for reading!


End file.
